As Lovely as a Primrose
by somesilverreply
Summary: What would happen if Prim wouldn't have let Katniss volunteer for her in The 74th Hunger Games? How would Peeta react? This is The Hunger Games, the Prim way. In her POV. May switch POV, but IDK. Check it out!
1. One Slip in Thousands

Hey guys! Ok, I love Prim soooo much! My favorite character:) So I thought I would write a little story about her!

Please R&R and tell me what you think!

This chapter might be boring because it repeats a lot of what you already know, but I promise the next few will be more interesting!

Thanks!

-Laura :)

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games, or Prim. I only wish!**

* * *

I awake in the early morning, with the sun barely above the horizon. I hold on to my mother, and smile. I don't know what I would do without her by my side. I love her, no matter if she neglected us or not. Katniss doesn't understand. Her husband had just passed, of course she needed some time to mourn, and keep to herself. As did I.

With Katniss on my mind, I notice she has already left. I smile, because she has taken my gift to her on Reaping day. A goat cheese with basil leaves I assembled yesterday while she was out hunting. I made the cheese with my mother's help from some milk I got from my goat, Lady. I'll never forget the day Katniss brought her home with a pink bow. I love Katniss with all my heart.

I sit up and gently shake my mother's shoulder to wake her up, and I watch as she slowly lifts her eyelids. She rolls over to face me, and softly brush my blonde hair away from my face and kisses my forehead.

"Alright, Primrose, I'm up." She smiles and takes my hand to get out of bed.

Throughout the day, my mother and I get ready for the big day that was about to come. I clean the house, and polish my father's old mirror. She cooks a thick stew made from the tessera grain Katniss received last month. When everything was done, it was time to get ourselves ready for the Reaping. My mother came to me and handed me a navy blue polka-dot skirt with ruffles, and a top to match. I recognize it at Katniss' first Reaping outfit. It's a little big, but I don't care. It hasn't been worn in four years, so it's a little dusty, but I like it. It feels like home.

I was surprised to see my mother had laid out her old blue dress from her days when she worked at the apothecary. A dress that was really special to her. She once told me the story of when her friend Maysilee had given it to her. Maysilee died in the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games were horrible. They involved sending one boy and girl from every District in the country of Panem to fight each other to their deaths. It sickened me. I didn't even like it when small bugs died, let alone human beings. I hope someday they will finally end.

That's what the Reaping is for. To choose the boy and girl tributes, as they were called. And today, I'm even more scared than I usually am for Katniss. I'm scared for myself, too. Being twelve years old, I have one entry. The chances are slim to none, but I can't help but worry.

I'm startled when Katniss comes in from hunting. She sets down her game bag and the food she got for tonight's celebration we have annually with Gale's family.

Gale Hawthorne is Katniss' best friend. They go hunting together all the time. They are so much alike, inside and out. I really like Gale. He is so good to Katniss, and I can't wait until they get married one day. Of course, Katniss never admits it, but I see her blush everytime her comes to our door. I know she has to like him, at least a little. But Gale, I'm sure he loves her. The way he looks at her, it's just how my father used to look at my mother.

Katniss takes off her boots and glances at the dress, unsure.

"Are you sure?" Katniss knows the importance of the dress, too.

"Of course. Let's put your hair up, too." Katniss washes her hair in the tub that I washed mine in, and puts on the dress. I am simply stunned.

"You look beautiful." I tell her. I mean it with every fiber of my being.

"And nothing like myself." Katniss laughs. She jokes around with me, but I know she is worried too. I don't want her to. I'm twelve, I can worry about myself. But I appreciate everything she does.

"Tuck your tail in, little duck." What? Oh, my shirt tail! I realize it sticks far out, but Katniss smoothes it in for me. I joke back with her,

"Quack!"

"Quack yourself." We both laugh, and Katniss stops it with a light kiss on my forehead.

"Come on, let's eat."

After we have a light breakfast, we head out to the square here in District 12. Its crowded with twelve to eighteen year olds, with their heads low and sweaty hands clenched in fists. I separate my hand from Katniss' and walk to the back, and Katniss goes toward the front. After about fifteen minutes, the mayor, Mr. Undersee, comes on stage and reads the history of the Games, but I don't listen. My nerves are finally working their way into my head, leaving me trembeling.

Effie Trinket, District 12's escort hops on stage with her ghost while smile, and bright pink hair. She annoys me. I notice that Haymitch, the District 12 mentor is already up on stage, looking as drunk as ever.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Effie says with her odd Capitol accent. I almost laugh because I know how much Katniss hates it.

But the thought is lost when I hear Effie announce that she is calling the girls name first.

_No, it can't be me. It just can't. One slip in thousands!_

But it's too late. Effie has called that one slip in thousands.


	2. Goodbyes

Hey guys! Thanks to my first 2 reviewers, they were very sweet:) I am hoping for some more though! It makes my day when I know people are reading my work, so please R&R!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Laura :)

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games, Prim, Peeta, Katniss, Gale.... you get the point!**

* * *

At first I just stand there in shock. I can't process it in my mind.

_I am a tribute in The Hunger Games._

I hold my fists at my sides and slowly walk up to the stage as Effie says my name again.

"Primrose Everdeen?"

_Just wait, Effie. I'm coming. Coming to my death._

"Prim!" I hear a strangled cry of a beautiful girl in the front.

Katniss.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

No, she can't. She just can't! I have to go. Primrose Everdeen. I love her too much, she can't die. I would never be able to live with myself. I can't let her do this. Just as she tries to hold me back, I say in my soft voice,

"No, Katniss. It's okay. I will go in the Games."

Katniss is crying so hard, I've never seen her so upset. She won't let me do this, but a bubbly, repulsing voice bellows,

"Erm, Katniss, is it? I believe Miss Everdeen has the right to overpower any volunteer. Am I correct?" She looks over at the Mayor and he gives a small nod.

"Yes. Come along dear, come on!"

Katniss continues to cry and is starting to grab my shoulders, but I see strong hands hold her back. Gale.

"Catnip, it's okay. Everything is going to be alright."

She rests her head on his chest, and I realize I have done the right thing. Now they can be together.

I take my place on the stage and stare out into the crowd. Every eye seems either to be on me, or Katniss. We are both very brave.

"Lovely! Ok, boys, your turn!"

Effie says through a smile. She reaches into the ball and grabs a name at the bottom.

"Peeta Mellark."

Who? I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about myself, and all the sadness and horror hanging over my head. My vision is blurred through my teary eyes, but I recognize this blue eyed, blonde haired boy. He walks up to the stage from around the same place as Katniss, so he must be sixteen too. I see some of the girls start to sob, a lot of girls must like him. But there is something else I recognize. I feel like I see his face all the time, but I am fairly certain I have never met this boy before.

Then I realize, he's the baker's son.

Every once and a while, Katniss sends me over to the bakery to trade her squirrels. I never mind because I always have a good time with the baker. He usually makes me laugh, and if his wife isn't around, he slips me a fresh loaf of bread or a small cake. He really cares.

The mayor reads a long, boring Treaty of Treason, and eventually Peeta and I are left to shake hands. He holds my small hand in his own, his being so much bigger. He gives me a small smile, and I just let one end of my mouth rise. I can hardly feel happy.

We are led into the Justice Building, the same one where Katniss received an "award" for my father's death. The reason I don't like this building.

They throw me in a small room, and I am led to a soft, purple chair made of velvet, I recognize from my mother's dress she had on.

The first people to come in are Katniss and my mother. I immediately stand up and run into Katniss' arms, who wrap around me in a warm embrace. This is so hard for both of us.

"Katniss, I love you so much. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. Thank you for trying to volunteer for me, but I couldn't let you. I have to go, Katniss."

She pulls back and holds my shoulders in her hands, looking at me.

"I know Prim. It's ok. Now, you have to listen, to me, alright?"

I give a nod, taking in every word she tells me about how to survive, and gives me a lecture on how to use a bow.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." Even though she talked so fast and I already forget half she said, I have to reassure her.

The Peacekeeper gives a warning knock on the door, so signal I only have a short amount of time left. I realize I haven't even spoken to my mother, and I turn to her. She grabs me and hugs me until it's time for them to go.  
"I love you. I love you all so much!" I continue to say that before the door is about to close, but I hear the words that I would have never expected, but I will carry them with me forever.

"I can't wait until you come home." And then, Katniss is out the door.

_I can't wait until you come home._

She can't think I actually have a chance. With all the strong tributes, I'll probably die on the first day. But I can't go down without a fight.

Throughout the hour, some friends from school come in, the Baker, and Gale come in to see me. But I have something I need to say to Gale.

"Prim, just know that I love you. No matter what. I love all the Everdeen girls." He kisses my forehead and hands me a small locket with an H on it.

"Will you wear it in the arena? It was my great grandmothers and it passed down through the family. I would give it to Posy, but it would mean more to me if you wore it."

It was beautiful, made of a fake gold, of course, but it looked so real.

"Of course." He hugs me and the Peacekeepers at the door.

"Goodbye, Prim." He is just about to leave when I call out to him.

"Gale, wait." He turns his head back to me and I continue,

"Will you ask Katniss to marry you? Well, in a couple years in mean? I would be so much happier knowing that she is with you." I even smile at the thought of it.

"You know something, Prim? I was already planning on it." He smiled and I did back.

He was gone, but I feel like everything was perfect. I know I was right to go into the Games.

Peeta Mellark and I are led to go onto the train, and I see that he has red eyes. I feel bad for him, he seems very upset. I run up to him and reach out my hand for support. It's weak, but it's all I can do. He looks at me, unsure, but them takes my hand in his. When he smiles at me, I can't help but notice how cute he is.

_No. I can't have a crush on the boy I have to kill!_

But I let it happen. I've never liked a boy before, and since I can count my days, I might as well enjoy it.


	3. Arrival

Thanks for the reviews! A special thanks to **LoveTheBoyWithTheBread **and **HalfHope** for your advice on my story! I really appreciate it!

I didn't know what to name this chapter, so for now its just Chapter 3. Any ideas? Thanks for reading! Enjoy :D

-Laura :)

**Disclaimer- My name is Laura! Does that sound like Suzanne? I think not!**

* * *

The train ride felt slow and bumpy as it went up and down the hills. But in reality, it was going 250 miles per hour. I stare out the window and feel empty, like there is nothing to be happy about. I was going to die.

I touch my locket the Gale had given me this morning. It reminded me I had to be strong, for him, and for Katniss. All of my family and friends and things I loved. They will be my determination to get back home where I belong. I will never be without District 12. I even have a living piece of home with me here, to help me feel less alien in the Capitol world.

Whenever I see Peeta Mellark walking around, he smiles at me, or says a polite "Hi." All I can do is give a weak nod, or sometimes do nothing at all. My throat just gets dry and clenched up and I can't think straight. It's frustrating, but it makes me feel attached to something. Someone. I like this crush thing.

I'm just about to move to my bed when Effie Trinket gives a light knock on my door. I can tell it's her by the annoying "tune" she knocks to. When I don't answer, she barges in with a look of horror on her face.

"Primrose, darling! What are you still doing here? Dinner's already ready!"

I give a small nod and she leaves me to my privacy. I carefully remove my Reaping dress and since everything is at my disposal here, she says, I put on a simple yellow short- sleeve shirt and jeans on. I decide I will take a shower later, because I feel rushed as it is. A shower. A luxury no one in District 12 can afford.

I hear another bellow from Effie and I quickly throw my hair in a ponytail that rests on my shoulder. When I open the door, I see Peeta, Effie and Haymitch are already sitting there waiting for me. I head for an empty chair next to Effie, but in the corner of my eye, something grabs my attention.

Peeta pulls the empty chair beside him out for me, and makes a hand gesture signaling me to sit down. I glance at him and smile, but when he smiles back, I'm fairly certain I'm blushing every shade of red. I see Haymitch give a small chuckle and I think,

_Is it really that obvious?_

Then again, he is drunk.

I take my seat in the chair and push out a, "Thanks," but I never meet his gaze.

Peeta nods and turns back to his meal. That's when I see it. The food.

It's incredible. Never have I had this much food in my life! The table was filled with elegant soups, stews, desserts and everything imaginable. I think this is about the amount of food Katniss provides for my entire family, in one month.

Maybe more.

Overwhelmed, I decide on a rice stew with a creamy orange sauce, and a blue melon. Effie says to slow down, but I can't help but ignore her. Soon I'm stuffing my face with this food that tastes so good.

Too good.

After about halfway through my dinner, I feel sick. I look over to see that Peeta has put his fork down as well. Effie and Haymitch continue on though, obviously used to food of this rich fare. I get up, feeling like I could be sick at any moment, and start to walk out, but a shaking hand stops me.

"Why so fas, sweehar?" I can barely understand Haymitch's drunken slurred words. I'm frustrated because I can't break my arm from his grasp, but I don't have to wait for long. Haymitch is now passed out on the floor of the compartment, out cold. The sight of him just sickens me more.

I quickly run to the bathroom in my compartment and vomit. Mostly from the fancy food, but partly because of stress and sadness. When my retching is done, I stand up shakily. I want to cry, but I am already so weak, so I decide to head off to try to sleep. It doesn't take long, because I've never felt so exhausted before.

When I awake, I hear the annoying knock of Effie informing me of another "big, big, big day!" I groan and prepare myself for a long day. We would arrive at the Capitol today.

I decide now is a good time to refresh and take a shower, and hopefully wake myself up a little by doing so. I walk over and strip off the clothes I slept in and walked in to the confusing mechanism they call a shower. I finally decide on a red button that oozes out a sweet smelling strawberry shampoo. I run it through my blonde hair and rinse it out with the warm water. The feeling of the shower is amazing; like a shining sun on a winter day.

When I am dried and my hair is untangled by the automatic machine, I put on a long sleeve blue shirt and skirt, my locket and head out the door, obviously late to breakfast. I couldn't help but savor the shower.

I ignore the abundance of breakfast waiting for me on the now people-less table and instead grab a roll and head to the window where Peeta is standing. The moment he catches a glimpse of me though, he runs over, frantically.

"Primrose!" he begins.

"Prim." I correct him, barely audible, but he catches it.

"Prim, I saw you run out last night. I figured you were about to be sick."

I nod.

"Yeah, I felt like I was going to, too. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you." I get out, and smile. He smiles and pats me on the back, leading me to the exit.

My stomach flips and twists in every way. From giddiness, but also from confusion. Why does he care so much about me? I will never understand the baker's son.

I don't have time to work my feelings out, because when the train door opens, I am surrounded by neon colors and body piercings.

We had reached out destination.

* * *

Review!


	4. The Chariot Ride

Hi everyone!! Thanks so much for all your nice reviews!! I really appreciate them!! 16, wow! I'm excited.

Yay, this is long chapter because I get bored when I'm sick! Please R&R!

Oh, and thanks to **HalfHope**, this story is going to be featured on The Hunger Games Tribute(an HG fansite!) Check it out!

-Laura :)

**Disclaimer- Nope. I don't own the characters. But I do own Prim's AWESOME dress!**

_

* * *

_

_Um, ow?_

I can't conjure up a word that explains the pain I am in now. Excruciating, maybe? But then I remember, this is nothing compared to the pain I could be in by the end of this week when the Games begin.

Really reassuring.

My prep team surrounds me, covering me with hot waxes and ripping off every last inch of hair on my body. Is this really necessary?

Apparently, it is.

My prep team was getting me ready for the Opening Ceremonies, which included each tribute to stand side by side with their district partner on a chariot, and face the Capitol audience to give them first impressions. Among the crowd would be sponsors, who could supply you with essential things throughout the Games, if they thought you had potential. This was your time to shine.

"Don't worry, darling, one more! You're almost done!" A plump green woman, Octavia, I think says, trying to calm me down. I nod, preparing myself for my leg hair to be uprooted.

"Ah!" I yelp, although I tried my hardest to keep it in. They all stand back and admire me, as if I were a finished piece of their artwork.

"Beautiful! Now, you don't look that horrible at all!" The man with orange hair, Flavius says before applying another fresh coat of purple lipstick. They all smile at me, and I do my best to curl the ends of my mouth up.

They apply some cool blue gel to soothe my raw skin, and I almost sigh at the relief. Yet, they still look disappointed. They must really like to see children in pain.

"Now, we can't put you in any of our exfoliating baths. It will hurt your fragile skin, and, we don't want that, do we?" Octavia asks, the ends of her sentences rising. I simply shake my head.

They converse for a second, and decide on spraying me with water with sparkles in it, making me glimmer in the light. They tend to my hair and nails, and even give me some makeup. When I'm finished, I thank them, as a signal for them to leave. But they are too dumb to catch it.

"Of course, anything for you!" I almost throw up when the other woman, Venia, pinches my cheek. They stay and talk for a while, and then eventually leave. I sigh and stand to look at myself in the long mirror.

I am amazed at my transformation. The only thing that hasn't changed is my ribs sticking out of my side. I sway back and forth to see the sparkles shine, and smile. I look beautiful. But something about my look makes me nervous. They put my hair in innocent, bouncy curls, and paint my nails a girly pink. I look young, weak, and fragile. The symbolic primrose that I am would wilt under pressure. Which it probably will. But I didn't want sponsors to see it that way. They will simply pass over my name and move on to the strong tributes, like the Careers.

I needed to stand out. These sponsors could well be the difference between my life and my death. Determined to seem strong, like Katniss, I raise my shoulders, and lift my head high. I attempt to flex whatever muscles I have, and even grunt a little. But unfortunately, this is the time my stylist decides to walk in.

He takes one look at what I'm doing and starts to laugh. At first I'm embarrassed, but then I join in with him. It feels good to laugh. Finally, he breaks the laughter.

"Hi, Primrose, I'm Cinna, your stylist." He smiles.

"Hi, Cinna. You can call me Prim." I reply to the young man.

"Prim. Now, go ahead and get your robe and sit down. I need to know some more about you."

I retrieve my robe and sit down by him on the couch. I take Cinna's appearance. He is middle height, not fat, but not thin. He was fairly plain, no fancy Capitol tattoos and coloring. He has brown hair and eyes, and light skin. But when he glances out the window, I can't help but notice the golden eyeliner he had on glint from the sunlight.

"Are you hungry?" He asks politely. I nod, because I am.

All he does is simply press a button on the side of the table in next to up, and my jaw drops. A plate of soup, rice, and fruit appears in front of me. He laughs at my reaction.

"I know. Are we really that lazy?" I smile, because he has read my mind.

All I want to do is eat it all, but I simply start by nibbling a purple berry, remembering what happened last time. Cinna and I talk for about an hour, mostly about District 12, my friends, Katniss. He seems to focus on her a lot.

"Alright, Prim. Now, in District 12, your main export it coal. Usually the outfits represent what your district makes." I nod, but I am worried, because I remember the time when out tributes were completely naked and covered in black soot. How embarrassing. And also, not very attractive.

"This year, we are going to focus on what coal once was. Plants, animals, and the remains of other living things. But they were once all alive and beautiful, just like you and Peeta."

_Not for long_.

"We need to show them how you are the very image of tributes. Strong, healthy, and beautiful." He explains.

I don't understand what he means. What could this costume be?

"Now close your eyes, and lift your arms." He orders me gently.

I stand and obey, and I feel a light, airy dress pour over my shoulders.

I look in the mirror and am amazed. This mirror continues to impress me. I am wearing a pastel colored green, long dress with a white vine design running up the sides. I sway around and it just barely brushes my ankles. I look stunning.

"Wow, Cinna, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." I run up and hug him, and he is at first startled, but then hugs back. His closeness comforts me.

"Anytime, little flower. Now let's get you to the chariot."

Cinna places his hand on my back and leads me the chariot in the back. Peeta is already there waiting for me, smiling as usual. He looks incredibly handsome in a neat suit with a shirt to match my pastel green dress. His tie is white with a detailed vine design atop it.

"You look pretty, Prim." He says, looking up and down me. I giggle to myself, then looking up at him to make sure he didn't notice. He doesn't and I fill with relief. I turn to compliment him,

"So do you." He laughs. What?

Then I realize, I just called Peeta Mellark _pretty._

I'm mortified as he continues laughing.

"Handsome, I mean. Not pretty. Most certainly not pretty." I assure him, and I think he realizes my embarrassment and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Prim. Don't worry, its fine." He smiles. Oh, his smiles.

I feel my pulse racing as the crowd goes silent. It nearly explodes when Peeta takes my hand. Before I know it, District 1's chariot is out and the crowd goes wild. I hear screams, cheers of their odd names, and the same for District 2's. The other chariots get mainly polite claps and occasional cheers, but they don't raise their volume again until District 11's chariot rolls out.

That's when I see the boy. He's monstrous! He's tall, oh so tall, a giant compared to the small girl standing next to him. She looks like me, but a darker version. Dark skin, hair and eyes. She smiles sweetly to the crowd and occasionally plays with the end of her fairly looking dress. Even though I haven't met her, I feel like we could be friends. How could I have missed her when I saw the Reapings?

Then I remember, I was sick last night. This was my first time to see my competition.

But this girl doesn't feel like competition. She feels like she could be a friend.

_She can't. You're going to be thrown into an arena to fight her, remember? You can't get attached._

It tears at me. All of the happiness about the way I look just flushes away when I see her, but I can't let it show. Our chariot was about to enter the eyes of the Capitol.

I grip Peeta's hand tighter, afraid I could fall over from nerves. He says something to me but I don't catch it. We are now in the City Circle, and everyone is just back to giving polite claps. But then I feel it.

A light, misty water is being sprayed from the bottom of the chariot and up on to us. I'm confused, but then I see that the vine on Peeta's tie had grown and wrapped around me. The bottom of my dress had been crinkled to form a beautiful pink rose. A primrose. I lift my head up and smile. I have a new sense of confidence.

I always knew Cinna would have us be in just pretty outfits. He had made us unforgettable. We have turned into a flower, bright and happy. We weren't just two sunken kids from District 12. We had blossomed and were ready to fight.

I can almost see the sponsors writing my name, clear and neat on their list. Primrose Everdeen was ready to fight.

* * *

A/N: Yay for Prim! The link for her dress is on my page if you want to see it! Thanks, & review!


End file.
